Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style)
ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Dream Director - Clevland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style): Petunia's First Date? *Inside Out (ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Riley Anderson Category:ChampBearBrightHeartRaccoonandWorldvisionEnterprisesinc19881999HudsonRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG